wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/05
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Gorący promień. Na widok mieszkańców Marsa, wychodzących ze swego cylindra, opanował mię pewien rodzaj paraliżującego wszelkie ruchy osłupienia. Stałem po kolana we wrzosowisku i wpatrywałem się w zasłaniający ich pagórek, w duszy mej zaś strach i ciekawość walczyły z sobą o lepsze. Nie śmiałem podejść a jednak byłem szalenie ciekawy zajrzeć co się tam dzieje. Raz cała sfora cienkich czarnych biczów, niby macki jakiegoś mięczaka zarysowały się na tle zachodu, potem zaraz cofnęły się a natomiast cienka laska podnosiła się, wysuwając coraz wyżej i mając na końcu okrągłą, tarczę, która obracała się szybko. Co to mogło znaczyć? Większość widzów zebrała się teraz w dwie grupy, jedna w kierunku Woking, inna ku Chobdam. Widocznie podlegali tym samym co i ja wrażeniom. Koło mnie nie było wiele osób. Jednego, który jak się przekonałem był nawet moim sąsiadem, zaczepiłem; ale prawie nie było czasu na rozmowę. — Co to za brzydkie bestye! rzekł. Jakie brzydkie! powtarzał od czasu do czasu. — Czy widziałeś pan człowieka w dole? spytałem; ale on mi na to nic nie odpowiedział. Umilkliśmy, przypatrując się i doznając pewnej ulgi we wzajemnem towarzystwie. Potem wszedłem na mały pagórek, który podniósł mię o jakie dwa łokcie a kiedym się powtórnie obejrzał za swym towarzyszem, widziałem go już idącego w kierunku Woking. Zmrok się zaczynał. Tłum od strony Chobdam rozproszył się. W jamie żadnego ruchu znać nie było. To zapewne dodało ludziom odwagi a posiłki nadciągające z Woking widocznie się też do tego przyczyniły. W każdym razie w miarę zapadającego zmroku i ciągłej ciszy w otworze, ruch w tłumie zwiększał się i zbliżał. Czarne postacie po dwie, po trzy posuwały się, stawały, przypatrywały i posuwały nanowo, tworząc nierówne półkole gotowe objąć otwór jamy w swe wystające ramiona. Ja również zacząłem się przybliżać. Potem kilku woźniców weszło śmiało w zaspy piasczyste, jakiś chłopak posunął wózek z jabłkami, potem na jakie trzydzieści kroków od zasp odłączyła się garstka ludzi, powiewających białą flagą. Była to deputacya. Po krótkiej naradzie postanowiono, że, skoro mieszkańcy Marsa zdają się być inteligentnemi stworzeniami, to my też winniśmy pokazać im, że jesteśmy inteligentni. Biały kawałek materyi trzepotał się to na prawo to na lewo. Stałem zbyt daleko by widzieć co się dzieje, ale dowiedziałem się później, że Ogilvy, Henderson i Stent byli w liczbie tych, którzy umyślili ten znak porozumiewający. Ta mała gromadka wysunęła się teraz w środek wspomnianego półkola a pojedyńcze czarne postacie posuwały się za nią w przyzwoitej odległości. Nagle ujrzano błysk światła i znaczna ilość zielonawego dymu wydobyła się z otworu w trzech oddalonych od siebie odstępach czasu, unosząc się prosto w górę w cichem wieczornem powietrzu. Ten dym, promień raczej (byłoby może właściwszem dlań mianem) był tak jasny, że ciemno niebieskie niebo nad nami i mgliste pole porosłe rzadkiemi sosnami, pociemniały nagle. Jednocześnie dało się słyszeć jakieś syczenie. Garstka ludzi z powiewającą białą flagą stanęła zdziwiona tem zjawiskiem. W miarę unoszącego się zielonawego płomienia czy dymu, twarze ich przybierały kolor zielonkawy a potem niknęły w ciemności. Potem, powoli syczenie zamieniło się w głośny brzęczący hałas. Zwolna jakieś zgarbione kształty wydobyły się z dołu wydając nikłe światełko. Następnie błyski prawdziwych płomieni zaczęły, przeskakiwać ze zgromadzonych ludzi. Było to coś jakby niewidzialny jakiś prąd w nich rzucono i zapalono. Każdy człowiek zosobna zamienił się nagle w kolumnę ognia. Potem przy świetle ich własnego ognia, widziałem jak się chwiali, padali, a towarzysze ich zaczynali uciekać. Stałem osłupiały ze strachu nie pojmując jeszcze, że to śmierć tak przeskakiwała z jednego człowieka na drugiego. Czułem tylko, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego. Cichy, niepostrzeżony błysk światła i człowiek padał na ziemię bez życia a podczas kiedy te niewidzialne fale gorąca przechodziły ponad nimi sosny zapalały się, a suche krzaki w jednej chwili dudniły płomieniem. Daleko, daleko w stronę Knaphill widziałem drzewa, płoty, budynki drewniane stojące w płomieniach. Płomień szerzył się szybko dokoła a z nim śmierć wraz z tym ognistym mieczem zagłady. Spostrzegłem ją zbliżającą się ku mnie po zapalających się krzakach i byłem zbyt osłupiały, by ruszyć z miejsca. Słyszałem trzask ognia i nagły kwik konia, który równie szybko ucichł. Potem coś niby niewidzialny lecz do najwyższego stopnia rozpalony palec przeciągnięto po wrzosowisku pomiędzy mną a Marsyjczykami i wzdłuż tej krzywej linii ziemia zaczęła dymić i pękać. Coś spadło z trzaskiem na pole z lewej strony, gdzie wychodzi droga do stacyi w Woking. Poczem syczenie ustało a czarny kopułowaty przedmiot unoszący się nad otworem zapadł się w dół. Wszystko to nastąpiło tak szybko, że ja stałem wciąż osłupiały i oślepiony blaskiem płomieni. Gdyby ta straszna śmierć objęła była całe koło, to byłaby niechybnie trafiła mię w tem niemem odrętwieniu. Lecz przeszła mimo, zostawiając wokoło tylko noc ciemną. Faliste błonia zdawały się teraz czarne i bezludne, nad głową gwiazdy mrugały a na zachodzie niebo było jeszcze zielonkawo-niebieskie. Na tle tego nieba zarysowywały się wierzchołki niektórych drzew i dachy Horsell. Marsyjczyków i towarzyszących im zjawisk widać już wcale nie było, z wyjątkiem tego cienkiego masztu, na którym wznosiło się nieustannie wirujące zwierciadło. Kępki krzaków i pojedyncze drzewa dymiły jeszcze a z domów. przy stacyi w Woking unosiły się słupy płomieni. Nic się nie zmieniło. Gromadka czarnych punkcików z białą flagą znikła zupełnie z powierzchni ziemi a cisza wieczoru nie zdawała się być tem wcale zamącona. Przyszło mi na myśl, że na tem szerokiem polu stoję sam i bezbronny, więc nagle niby z zewnątrz przypadł na mnie strach. Z wysiłkiem zawróciłem i zacząłem biedz, potykając się po wrzosowisku. Strach, który czułem, nie był wcale wyrozumowaną trwogą, była to raczej panika, obawa nietylko Marsyjczyków, ale ciemności i ciszy, które mię otaczały. Miały one na mnie wpływ tak rozstrajający, iż biegłem płacząc z cicha jak dziecko. Raz się obejrzałem; lecz nie miałem odwagi zrobić tego po raz wtóry. Miałem uczucie, że igrano ze mną tylko i że niebawem, gdy będę już na progu bezpieczeństwa, ta tajemnicza śmierć wyskoczy znów z dołu otaczającego cylinder i powali mię na miejscu.